Saving
by The Sanguine Coloured Panther
Summary: Seth meets a girl who is always cold, and rarely eats or sleeps. Despite her pallor, she isn't a vampire, and she may need his help soon. Problem is, he can't help her if she doesn't trust him. ON HIATUS because nobody likes it. Apparently.
1. Saving Enthusiasm

Saving

Saving Enthusiasm

My parent's decision to move to little old Forks was something that completely devastated my life. Okay, so I may be exaggerating a little bit. Or a lot. Whatever. What I'm trying to say is I had to leave behind my best friends. I have been suffering from some stupid unknown disease for three years now. The doctors say they have no idea what's causing it. They say something went wrong, starting with my liver. I know why. My stepdad gets angry sometimes. So does his eldest son. So they beat me. I know what you're thinking, what a horrible statistic or something, right? Well yeah, I agree. Before my mum remarried I would've said the same. The point is that my liver has suffered possibly incurable damage. When my mum found out, she lifted my shirt and saw the bruises. So did the doctor. She decided it would be a good idea to move states. She asked my dad if he wanted to come with us. He took her up on that offer and now they're finally getting along again. United in their grief. Mum hates herself, of course and I know I'm meant to say I forgive her, but I'm not sure I can. I would have been able to if it was just the beatings and the mean words. The sickness, and losing my friends, is too much for me right now. I'm only seventeen. I can't be expected to be all wise and forgiving, right?

Then why do I feel so bad?

I stood outside our new home. Dad lived across the street, in the grand old house he'd moved into a week ago, with his friend Mac. Our house was smaller, even thought it held more people, but it seemed friendlier. My room used to be the attic, but Dad and Mac worked on it all week when they remembered I liked high up spaces. It's above the garage, and it has a big window overlooking the street so I can see anything coming that way. They installed a smaller window looking out the back to the woods so I could see that way too. Lots of light gets in, but I have really heavy curtains, and blinds. It's about the size of a living room, really. A double bed, a desk with my new computer, a big customised wardroom –again courtesy of Mac and Dad- and a really fluffy rug on the ground. I loved it, but I couldn't shake the feeling they were spoiling me. Scratch that, I knew they were spoiling me. They both felt bad. Suppose they thought my last few months or years on this earth should be as luxurious as possible. Shame they made me go to school. For the last few months I have been homeschooled because I get tired really quickly. Headaches are a well known friend too, along with nausea and vomiting. I've lost a lot of weight. Sad actually, since I used to be one of those girls who could never lose weight. I smirked and my mum gave a nervous smile. A lot of her old personality is gone now. I shrugged and walked in, carrying only my handbag as Dad and Mac struggled with my entire luggage.

"Are you sure you don't want help with that?" I rasped. Dad smiled at me and Mac patted my head.

"Sweetie, you couldn't even if you actually wanted to. You just go up to your room and get ready to order us around." Dad said. I sighed dramatically and ran up the stairs.

"Don't strain yourself!" Mac called. He was like an uncle I suppose. An irritating second dad type of uncle.

I sighed and I launched myself onto my bed. It had dark blue sheets, and a furry white cover. I designed it myself, and made the cover myself from an old faux fur rug. Dad and Mac joined me just as I was falling asleep and I sat up to glare at them.

"Don't mind us; we'll just move your stuff around when you've got some sleep." They moved to leave and I thrust a piece of paper at them. "Eh? What's this?"

"My floor plan. Try being as accurate as possible." I covered my ears with a pillow and closed my eyes, not hearing them start with the books.

I sighed as I slipped on my short, pleated black skirt and buttoned my silky dark blue blouse. Next on with my trademark sapphire studs. My sister gave them to me, before she left home. We haven't heard from her since. I slip on my little black boots and a long blue jacket, much like the green one my sister took with her, and pick up my battered black book bag. I tried to go downstairs, picking my phone up from the hall table as I stumbled and fell into my mum.

"Hi." I said brightly, failing to cheer her when I started coughing. "Maybe I should stay home today..." I mumbled. She narrowed her eyes.

"It will do you good to get out and away from all the dust." She told me, handing me a little plastic container filled with home-made fruit salad. She then passed me a thermos and told me it had soup in it. I sighed and put them in my bag before going across the road to Dad's house and jumping in his car. He smiled at me, tapping the clock.

"Five minutes early, was someone in a hurry to leave?"

"It was either that or have her check for the umpteenth time that I have taken my medicine." I rolled my eyes and mouthed his next question along with him.

"_Have_ you taken your medicine?" He asked, chuckling at my glare. I shook two pills out of the little orange container and dry swallowed them. He laughed and ruffled my hair. I preferred spending time with him over Mum, since he wasn't nearly as anxious and overbearing. Not to mention he preferred outrage and anger to her guilt. I smiled at him and looked out the window. Hopefully I wouldn't faint or die or something equally embarrassing today. If I could just stay conscious for seven hours, maybe allowing for a nap at lunch time, I would be settled.

I smiled awkwardly as I went to the front desk. The receptionist smiled brightly, displaying the vivid contrast of her amazing white teeth to her shiny black hair and smooth dark skin. I waved a little, pulling on my own very vague hair, a shade constantly shifting between brown, red and black. She read my mother's note and I counted the lines her eyes shifted before her smile turned sympathetic and pitying. My smile turned into a bit of a grimace and I started to twist on my long ponytail. She nodded and handed me a piece of paper and wished me a good day. I waved again as I left, trying not to speak.

I walked into my first class, science. The teacher beamed at me, her tightly pulled back hair already starting to slip from its constricting hair tie and her glasses slipping down her nose. She took the note from my pale hands and scrawled her messy and strangely elegant signature before waving me off to a seat. I sat at the back of the class, in the corner furthest from the door. The person in the desk in front of me turned around.

"Hi." She whispered. I smiled distantly. "I'm Amber. I'm, like, so tired. What about you?"

"I suppose." I murmured. She seemed friendly.

She tossed her dark, layered hair over her shoulder. "I hate Mondays. They should be, like, illegal or something, don't you think? What's your name anyway?"

"Liz..." I mumbled.

"Oh cool. You seem pretty tired. Are you, like, okay?" What was she doing? Oh, wait I remember, I used to do it all the time. I think I called it... being friendly?

"Yeah, it's just moving, you know?" I fiddled with my silver charm bracelet. Her eyes zeroed in on it and she beamed. It was freaky.

"Oh, that's so cute! I totally wanted one of those, you know, like for Christmas or something? But-"

"Amber, be a dear and leave the poor girl alone? And Seth, Brady, Collin, find your seats and sit down." Mrs. Browne snapped. It seemed she either only liked girls, or she just hated three of her students. Judging by the smile she gave the next boy to walk in, it was just those three. I couldn't see them, because I only glanced up to check, but I head their deep voices.

"We can't. New girl is sitting in Seth's spot."

"Then be a good boy and sit next to her so I can start my lesson! Oh, Sarah dear, have you got your homework from yesterday?" Mrs. Browne switched moods like I switched drugs. Oh, aren't I a blast?

"Hey." A deep, husky and very nearby voice whispered to me. I squeaked and shuffled away minutely, which triggered a mini-coughing fit. The voice's chuckles quietened quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Just-" cough "a little cold-" cough. I gave up on finishing my half assed excuse.

"Okay, but tell me if you feel worse. I don't wanna get into any more trouble."

"Maybe you should stop doing whatever it is that pisses her off." I mumbled. He laughed.

"So you do have a personality. Great. I'm Seth." I glanced up from the comfort and shelter of my arms, saw a massive, white and gleaming smile and promptly ducked back down.

"Liz. Could you stop smiling? It's too early in the week to be happy, and you're kinda blinding me, should I decide to emerge."

"You're a bit of a downer, aren't you?"

"What was your first clue?" I grumbled, lifting my head up and opening my notes. I was just starting to copy down what the teacher was saying when I noticed him staring at my page. "What?"

"Your writing is horrific. Or is it another language?" He continued to stare at my book and I breathed out a laugh before hiding a cough. He looked up at me, frowning. Our eyes connected and his widened. The teacher dropped something and I winced.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his hands twitching on his table. I smiled briefly to assuage him.

"Sure, never better." _Not lately, anyway, except when I'm sleeping._ I shouldn't go down that path. My doctor says if I start thinking of sleep as a release I might not wake up.

"Okay." He doesn't look convinced, but at least he isn't staring at my notes and insulting my handwriting anymore.


	2. Saving Energy

Saving Energy

I sighed and laid my head on the table. After an entire science class of Seth staring at me, I had the math class of doom. I like maths, it makes sense, it didn't diagnose my illness, it wasn't the language of my ex-step-father and it had nothing to do with the GFC. I know these are irrational reasons to hate subjects, but that's how I stay mainly sane. It was my teacher I had an issue with. Every time I coughed I got sent to the toilet. Which brought unnecessary and highly unwanted attention. I know I was probably being petulant but I don't care. I was sick of being sick and I was sick of school. I huffed and huddled my warm thermos closer against the cold summer that belonged to Washington.

"You seem to be getting pretty friendly with your lunch there. Do you want me to leave?"

Seth. Great. Exactly what I needed. For once, I wasn't being sarcastic. That kid was unnaturally warm, something I noticed as he hovered over me in science. I grabbed his arm, predictably hovering near my shoulder and pulled him down next to me before wrapping my arms around his torso and tucking my head on his shoulder, somehow managing to place my thermos carefully on the table, all before he could complain.

"It's not that I like you. You're just _really _warm. I'm cold. Okay?" I ignored any answer he might give by shifting closer.

I could almost hear him blink in confusion.

"Okay, but can I wave my friends over at least?" He asked, weaving one arm around my back. I mumbled a yes and nodded into his chest. I felt a movement and fairly quickly, heard some voices.

"Seth! You made a friend. She seems to like you." His friend said. Brady, I think it was.

"Shut up dude." Seth growled. I snorted.

"I don't like him. Way to jump to an obvious conclusion. He's frickin' warm."

"We are totally as hot as him." The other one, Collin, said. I laughed and grabbed the nearest arm, my hand like a heat seeking missile, dragging one of them down next to me.

"Oh, that's better." I took off my coat and sat up, their heat radiating into my bones and I smiled at everyone, possibly looking up properly for the first time today. I catalogued their appearances as they stared at me. Seth was the best looking. Big smile, bright eyes and I could almost see his bushy tail. Collin and Brady looked tired, almost as tired as I felt. They had a girl with them. She was perhaps the only one that wasn't about seven feet tall and ripped.

"Hi, I'm Maddy. Brady's sister." She smiled and held out a hand. I shook it with my gloved one. She blinked at the gloves.

"I get cold easily." I shrugged. Seth frowned and tugged off the gloves, rubbing my small, pale, and cold hands in his large, dark and warm ones. I smiled at him and leant into his side, closing my eyes.

"I love you. How can you be so warm?" I actually felt him sag with my qualifier.

"Genetics." He said shortly. I nodded and started to fall asleep. "Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Don't feel like soup." I searched for the fruit salad I hadn't eaten yet in my coat pockets and dug it out, eating a few pieces without looking. I was genuinely warm for the first time in a long while.

Seth walked me to my Dad's car in the afternoon. He had his arm on my shoulders and was rubbing my hands as I shivered in the wind.

"It's gonna rain." He murmured to me.

"Is it ever not going to here?" I asked him, trying to start a thumb war but honestly too exhausted.

"Sometimes. I should invite you to the bonfire night next time it isn't going to."

"Sure. Here's my ride. I'll see you tomorrow. Hand me my bag please." I held out my hand as I slipped out from under him and quickly put on my jacket and gloves. He frowned but handed it over.

"Call me if you need a heater, okay?" He said. I laughed, remembering the neat print he used to write his number in my note book, next to my messy scribble.

"Sure thing. You can go home now; I won't die on the way to the car. Geez." I smiled at him. He grinned back. "I dunno. You seem kinda jeopardy friendly."

I frowned slightly at that, shaking it off before he could notice. I waved and jumped into the passenger seat of my Dad's car. My Dad stared at me.

"You made a friend."

"Yep." I ignored him, staring out the window.

"A large, male, friend."

"Yep."

"A large, male friend, whom you allow to touch you?"

"Oh for- Yes! Okay? He's really warm. I felt really cold. It's not rocket science." I glared at Dad. He sighed and nodded.

"Just don't tell your mum. If she asks..."

"I made a friend called Maddy. She has a brother named Brady, and she likes wolves. She wears green all the time because when she was little she thought she could hide in the trees." I recited. I had thought this though, I knew Mum.

"That's...specific." Dad sounded confused and I rolled my eyes. I swear he still thought I was a little girl, unaware of why he was leaving home.

"I did make a friend called Maddy. Brady and Collin too. The guy you saw was Seth. He's in my Science class, same as Brady and Collin. Maddy is in my Art." I grinned at him and held out my hand. It was covered in multi-coloured swirls, like a wicked cloud scene. He stared at it, slowing down the car to grab my hand.

"Don't touch it! It's still drying!"

"You're poisoning yourself! Do you honestly want to die?" Dad growled. I went quiet and looked away. "Oh, wait, sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that."

"Just drive." I whispered, holding my stomach. I needed to throw up. The whole drive home, he kept looking over at me, obviously worried, but he didn't say anything. Maybe he was afraid he'd make it worse, I don't know, I was just glad he was leaving me alone.

I know they were worried about me that night. They always were. I knew I over-reacted too, but to hear my dad _say_ that, act as if I wanted this frickin' disease...it hurt. I often wondered if they blamed me for not fighting hard enough, and that hurt. It was hard to fight against an unknown enemy that you can't see. Maybe that was my fault, my own problem. I shouldn't drag them down with _my _weak body. Right?

It was midnight now. I had been lying in bed for eight hours, occasionally drifting off to sleep or getting up for a glass of water from my bathroom. I was hungry now though, for the first time in months. Maybe if I starved myself I could eat more, but that logic was seriously twisted. I grinned. I hated being depressed, moping about like some weird emo kid. I usually snapped out of it pretty fast. I walked down to the kitchen as silently as possible, something I had almost perfected over the years of avoiding friends and family, and began to make myself a sandwich. There was something about sandwiches. Given the choice, at school or on a picnic I would rather eat anything else, but at home, late at night, or for a random snack, a sandwich was the first thing I went for. Closely followed by some fruit. I took my sandwich outside into the backyard and sat on the damp grass, ignoring the feeling of moisture soaking my nightgown. A snuffling sound brought my attention and I looked towards the woods. I walked towards it, still inexplicably holding my chicken and mayo sandwich. As I drew closer to the remarkably loud sound a large furry head emerged from the closest bush. It was golden coloured and completely out of reality big. It looked at me, the big wolf guy, with dark eyes, as warm and soft as a melted marshmallow. I grinned and he barked. I picked up my sandwich and was about to take a bite when I noticed him panting. He grinned sheepishly when I glared at him.

"First time I've had an appetite in months and you want to eat my food?"

He frowned and I smiled.

"You clearly need it more than me, wanna come inside? I'll make you something." I offered, causing a massive toothy smile. Not that anything about this wolf was small. He did seem rather confused as to why I was trusting a wild animal big enough to eat me. I just shrugged and walked back inside, gesturing for silence. He nodded and softly padded inside after me.

I'm not exactly sure when I went to bed, but clearly the wolf didn't want to leave. When I woke up at seven he was lying in front of my door, asleep and blocking my escape. I got up and dressed while he wasn't looking and nudged him with my foot.

"Wolfy! Psst, wolfy!" I whispered. His ears perked up and he swivelled one eye to watch me. "I need to go get some breakfast and I'm sure you need to get home." He whimpered and I nodded in sympathy. "I know, I like you too. You can come over and stay the night when you want, ok?"

He grinned and leapt out my window. I shook my head in disbelief and a bit of joy as I stared incredulously at the tiny window with bushes of golden fur caught on the edges.


	3. Saving some fluff

Saving some Fluff

I grinned as I walked into Science. Seth gave me the weirdest look; apparently he was on time for once. My smile only widened with his confusion.

"Guess what Seth?" I whispered dramatically as I took my place and set out my books.

"What?" He seemed grumpy. I sighed, pretending to be upset before brightening.

"I ate breakfast!"

He blinked. "This is...something new?"

I shrugged, unable to fade my smile even in the face of his rising suspicion and my almost loss of my secret. He sighed and gave me a warm hug. I snuggled into him a bit before pulling away and giving him my brightest smile. Just as he opened his mouth the teacher walked in and began to talk. I almost laughed at the cliché.

At lunch we sat under one of La Push Hugh's many trees. Maddy sat on Collin's lap, much to Brady's obvious ire, so I lay my head on his lap to curl up and fall asleep and wait for Seth. After a few minutes of their inane chatter and Brady's apparent discomfort I slipped off. I awoke to a strange growling sound and falling off my pillow with a painful crunching noise.

"Owwww." I moaned. The growling stopped.

"Liz? Liz, are you okay?" Seth asked frantically.

"Oh hey Seth, didn't see you there." I said jovially as I looked up. He was frowning, as were Brady, Collin and Maddy. Collin and Maddy were now about a foot apart, much to my curiosity.

"Liz, I'm sorry." Brady spit out urgently. I waved a hand softly, trying to sit up and failing miserably.

"Don't try get up. I heard something break." Seth growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Seth, it was this." I rolled over slightly to reveal my crushed bag of chips, the only unhealthy food I had packed. I began to pout and threw them at Brady. "Thanks Seth, now I can eat them. Poor Brady wasn't even doing anything wrong."

Brady held his hands up in defence against Seth's glare. "Dude, she fell asleep on me."

"Exactly. Not his fault. I was tired, he looked grumpy. In my mind that makes him an ideal pillow until you get here."

Seth brightened and dragged me into his lap. I winced inwardly, trying not to show anyone how much I hurt. I'm not one of those girls who hates to ever let anyone know she's in pain. Physical pain, I let people know. I just don't want them asking questions about why it's so easy for me to get hurt. I really can't tell them yet. They'd get all defensive of me and righteously angry and I like them smiling and carefree. God knows my parents aren't. Mac is sometimes, because I think he knows I like it. I shouldered my pain and rested on Seth for the rest of lunchtime, and he walked me to my classes, looking after me and hugging me before he left. He's a good kid and I think he might like me. I should probably tell him at some point. My teacher interrupted my musing and I laughed silently, getting stuck into the fun that is the Cold War.

That night Wolfy was really early. Like, when I got home from the school, and had a shower, I went to my room and he was lying on my bed, asleep. I smiled but shoved him off to wake him up. He fell onto the floor, awake and growling instantly. I laughed, breaking him off as he stared at me.

"Such an over-reaction! I'm not going to kill you Wolfy." I grinned at him and he smiled back. "Wonder if I can pretend you're my dog. Want to try?"

He stared at me disbelievingly. It has quickly becoming a common occurrence.

"It'll be fun. Besides, a friend of mine had a dog like you called Randolph once." I told him.

Yep, that stare was back.

"I have a picture if you want." I told him and his tail started wagging. I pulled a picture of Narele and Ran out of my bag. It was taken years ago, before she disappeared, before Kat left as well. Anthony had told me they moved here, which was why I chose this town out of the others Mum and Dad had offered. I told Tony I'd try and find her or Kat. I liked Tony. He was a great guy, funny and nice, but he had to keep up his evil persona to keep control of the town. If they knew what he was really like, there would be a revolt and someone worse would try and take over. As it is, we respect power and strength there, and he's beaten back our rivals for us, so he is still in charge. He also let me call him Toby, ever since he found out about my 'expiry date' as he calls it. I was dragged kicking and screaming out of this train of thought by Wolfy jumping on me and licking my face.

"Eww, come on, now I have to have another shower." I giggled when he winked at me and swatted him behind the ears. "You don't get to watch, but we can go for a walk afterwards." I offered and he wagged his tail, before curling up and going back to sleep. He looked so comfortable I decided not to wake him as I made us some sandwiches and got two large raincoats. I stuffed to pockets full of the wrapped sandwiches, slid one on and crept back into my room. As I closed the door I launched into a massive coughing fit and he woke up, giving me a half disapproving, half worried stare. I waved his concern away- or tried to really- and tied the second ran coat around him. He gave me an incredulous look.

"It's cold and wet out there, and I need you to look domesticated." I defended, blushing.

He grinned and nudged me out the door.

As we walked down the street, me holding a useless piece of rope I had tied around his neck in my hand, and down to the beach, an absolutely huge Native American man- who looked an awful lot like Seth, Brady and Collin- walked straight up to me, torn between sending evil death glares at me and sceptically stares at Wolfy. He was probably some 'save the wildlife' guy. I don't hate them, but Wolfy isn't my _slave_ or anything. I'm not doing anything wrong. He won't even hurt any civilians, because he's better trained than my mum's old shih-tzu. Not that it's that hard, but the point remains.

"You shouldn't be doing that." The man reached me and started his spiel. I frowned.

"Doing what, pray tell?" I asked sarcastically. He frowned back at me, and I guess his was scarier.

"Domesticating the wolves. They're sacred around here."

"Really?" I paused and looked at Wolfy who seemed to be frowning at the man as well. "Wolfy, sorry but I think you need to go back to the forest now." I told him and he growled. The man paused. "I'm Sam."

"Liz." I held out my gloved hand and he shook it politely.

"Where are you headed?" He wanted to be polite now, fine, I could do that.

"Down to the beach. Actually, I was wondering if you knew a Narele? Pretty, blonde, big dog."

He coughed, turning red and glanced at Wolfy. "Why don't you come to my house? I can tell you all about it and I'll have Emily invite Kat and Embry over."

"You know Kat?" I jumped up and down on the spot, unable to help myself and noticed Wolfy grin out of the corner of my eye.

Sam nodded shortly.

"Sure. But if you kill me, I'll get Tony to come and kill you, comprende?" I glared and he nodded, looking confused.

"Good, let's go."

Sam's house was really pretty. It was like something out of a children's book from the fifties. Flowers and white paint and green grass. Back home all our grass was brown or yellow. I walked up the beautiful cobblestone path and glared at Sam as he tracked dirt on the shiny white pebbles. Wolfy noticed my light treading and copied, which was beyond hilarious to see an animal that size attempt. I gave him a smile and a pat on the back as we reached the door and his tail was wagging as fast as Kat's cars drove.

The door opened and a beautiful woman with scars down her face answered. I stared at them until she became uncomfortable and Sam openly glared at me. When Wolfy growled in my defence I jumped and apologised.

"Sorry, they remind me of Narele. Have you seen hers? Very similar, but I suspect a different animal. Hers were done by a bear."

Emily paled. "So were mine." She whispered and Sam wrapped his arms around her.

"No, yours look like...dog? Wolf maybe. Possibly a large cat, but the paw orientations are different. Wolfy, can I see yours?" I lifted his paw and pointed out the shape of the claws. "You probably thought it was a bear from the size. It was probably one of Wolfy's pack. Wasn't you, was it boy?" I pat his head, not taking my eyes off Emily's. I watched her eyes flicker to Sam and his eyes flicker to hers before they turned to Wolfy. I knew they were hiding something, Wolfy too, but in his defence, he couldn't exactly tell me. I would find out eventually, but first, Kat.


	4. Saving Grace

Saving Grace

I watched, sitting on Emily's floral couch, eating some of my sandwiches- and feeding most of them to Wolfy, who ate them so carefully from my outstretched fingers- waiting for Kat and this Embry guy to arrive. Don't know why she was with him, I would have thought she'd still be hung over her dead ex. Never really liked him but she seemed to for some reason. Narele didn't really care. Come to think of it, he died around the time Kat disappeared. I'd say that was odd, but she probably had something to do with it. I know, I'm so cold and cavalier sounding, but things like that always happen back home. Kat probably got hit on by a rival and he must have 'defended her honour' like our guys are wont to do and got shot for his trouble. She ran off, being traumatized and got rescued by Mr.…Big and hunky?

"Liz!" Kat rushed at me as she entered the house with Embry by her side like a loyal dog. I got up to hug her and groaned at the rush to my head. "Are you alright sweetie?" She asked as she perched me on her lap and sat down. Good thing I've lost so much weight, wouldn't want to crush her.

"Hey Kat. What's up? Where'd you go, anyway? And who is that?" I nudged her with a wink at Embry. Wolfy whined and slipped his head onto my lap and I began patting him. Kat and I started catching up, exchanging stories, addresses and phone numbers. I told her about Marie, my old best friend. I called her my sister, but we weren't actually related. She joined our town a few years ago, stayed with us for a few months. We were really close and when she left I stayed in bed for a week. A few weeks after that Mum got remarried and I couldn't look for Marie, but I expressed my wish to. Kat said she'd ask some of her friends and Embry said he'd ask Charlie to do a search. Apparently they were on first name basis with the Sheriff since one of their friends was a friend of his daughter's. Kat told me all about Narele and her Paul (although she was vague on the details of _why _Narele the Iceberg fell in love so quickly) and Charlie's Daughter's Friend's death. She was vague on that as well, I noticed, and I saw Embry's hands tighten around her shoulders as she bit back a sob when we got to the topic of Darren, her ex. We hugged and laughed, as girls do after a long period of separation.

I sat on the beach with Wolfy and told him all about Marie and Kat and Narele. I didn't know Narele as well, no-one did. She was Anthony's little sister, untouchable and cold. I think she used to be nicer, before she met Murphy, at least that's what Kat and Tony told me. She was unknown to me even then though, since she spent all her time at school or at Tony's Fight Club, making friends with his allies and smiling at everyone. I told him how at used to be brighter and friendlier, and how I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me. He went still then but I pretended I didn't notice. I told him about how I didn't like Darren that much, told him how I preferred macho guys and Embry was really cute with her. I told him how I thought Emily was sweet and Sam was a bit weird and I wanted to kick him in the shins, causing a bark-like laugh. As I was telling him about Marie, her sweet laugh, her continual wardrobe choice of covering herself all over, I started to cough and couldn't stop. I felt my breathing become erratic and stilted, and reached into a pocket for my phone, fumbling over the buttons as Wolfy jumped up and shifted around, anxiously trying to help but unknowing of what to do. I gasped and my stomach twitched, causing me to fall and curl up into a tight ball. My leg struck an odd piece of driftwood and I head a soft sound, and pain blossomed through my leg. As I fell into the sand my vision faded and I heard a panicked voice calling my name and an ambulance siren.

**(so close to ending it there, but y'all deserve a full sized chapter)**

I woke up in my bed a lot later. I could tell that it had been a long time only by the complete look of devastation and fatigue on Seth's face as he sat by my bedside. I wasn't entirely sure _why _he was there, but as long as I could get him to get me some breakfast, it was all good with me.

"Seth?" I asked softly. I shook myself. I wasn't testing how awake he was; I wanted to wake him up. "Seth." My voice was louder and slightly whineier. He started and his head snapped up so quickly I winced. He didn't seem to notice what caused that reaction, however, only that it happened and he was suddenly hovering over me like an abandoned grandmother.

"Liz? Lizzy? Are you okay?"

That kid needed less caffeine. It was clearly affecting his stress levels. Not to mention his energy. As he leant over me, I noticed his shirt ride up and I caught my breath. Okay, if a guy looks like _that_ he can be as energetic as he likes. All the better.

"Seth! My man! How are you?" I'll admit, when I'm shocked by man flesh like that, I go seriously strange. He didn't seem to notice though and he pulled me into a giant hug.

"Jesus Liz, way to give a guy a heart attack! Saw you- Heard you were in the hospital and I freaked out. Seriously, ask Leah. I went fully mad." He rubbed my back gently while I tried to pat his head.

"I'm fine. Wait, am I?"

"Doc says you will be. Apparently you fell over a piece of wood and broke your leg. Way to go." He mock frowned at me but I could tell he was worried. Before he could ask me anymore questions I drew out of the hug and pouted.

"Can you go get me some food and my parents? I need to talk to them."

He smiled vaguely as he nodded and left my room quickly. I sighed in relief and leant my head back against the pillows, straightening out my quilt. God, I felt like such a bitch, using Seth like that. I didn't want him asking questions though, I wanted to ignore that fact I was dying, and around him I could.

"Liz, darling?" My mum poked her head into my room, just like she used to, checking on me when I was sick with normal things like the flu on test days, and dying of a sore throat on a sports day. All the usual stuff. She hasn't been recently; I think the reminder that I'm not faking it hurts her.

"Mum. What happened?"

She sniffed. "Doctors say you aren't retaining your calcium. There's something wrong with your bones now. They're too weak." She sat down on Seth's vacated chair. Looked like it was from the dining room, he must have carried it up here. Huh.

"Before…I fell…I couldn't breathe. I think there was something wrong." I really, _really_ didn't want to tell her, and judging by her expression I think I broke her heart that little bit extra, but if I told her everything, maybe they could fix it. Work out what it was. Hopefully.

"I'll call your doctor." She told me before standing up. "I hope you don't mind that Seth's here by the way. He just came around a while after we found you. Said he heard. He seems like a nice boy."

I nodded. "Yeah mum. He is." Bit of an understatement governor.

_**Hello Twilight fanfic readers. I hate to grumble but I've noticed something. Just saying, it ain't your fault, I blame the fandom. The average amount of reviews for any story in Twilight is significantly lower than all other fandoms I read. This is kinda sad, so I think we should all make an effort to review more, regardless of the stories status.**_

_**On that note, don't feel bad about not reviewing this. Very high possibility this story will be scrapped. If you want it, take. Please let me know, but take. **_

_**Thanks and I do love my reviewers and readers.**_

_**PS. I had exams, hence the not updating. Sorry**_


End file.
